


Afterglow

by JadeSabre83



Series: Merry Chissmas Fest [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Empire of the Hand AU, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jazzy doesn't know how to flirt, Merry Chissmas Bingo (Star Wars), Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, hints of breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSabre83/pseuds/JadeSabre83
Summary: It’s been exactly three weeks, five days, and eleven hours since Jazzy hit her first yellow on the training dummy. Which means it’s been exactly three weeks, five days, eleven hours and about five minutes since she and Ba’kif shared their first kiss.Which would make it exactly three weeks, five days, eleven hours and about six minutes since realizing shelikesBa'kif. The only (biggest) problem with this is that she has no idea what to do.
Relationships: Ba'kif/Jazzlynn Vance (Human OC)
Series: Merry Chissmas Fest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048555
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> More Jazzy and Ba'kif in the Empire of the Hand AU, set shortly after [This is me trying.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054089)
> 
> Prompts used: Closed door

It’s been exactly three weeks, five days, and eleven hours since Jazzy hit her first yellow on the training dummy. Which means it’s been exactly three weeks, five days, eleven hours and about five minutes since she and Ba’kif shared their first kiss. 

First and _only_ , thus far.

Because while she hasn’t exactly been going out of her way to avoid him, she also hasn’t exactly been making it a habit to spend more time around him than absolutely necessary. And given her position and relationship with the Specialists in relation to Ba’kif’s role with the whole lot of them, that’s no small feat. But it certainly beats the alternative; cheeks flushing, mouth going dry, fumbling over her words when she is around him because it’s been exactly three weeks, five days, eleven hours and about six minutes since realizing that she _likes_ Ba’kif. 

Like, _like_ likes him. Can’t stop thinking about that kiss _likes_ him. 

The only (biggest) problem is that Jazzy has no idea what to do. Though her (only) previous relationship had lasted over seven years, the gift of time (and intensive therapy) recently let her look back to see how...problematic it was for an older professor to be involved with one of his students. Such revelations, naturally, leave her more than a little hesitant to even think about pursuing Ba’kif. 

Not that she’s exactly the _pursuing_ type in the first place. 

And from what she's seen, the Chiss style of flirting is about as subtle as a duracrete wall.

It’s all a bit confusing, so she approaches it like any difficult scientific concept by working out a proof:

_If Ba’kif shows interest = (Kissed me) - (!avoiding him) then (Ba’kif being respectful)?_

Of course creating the proof requires gathering evidence to test said proof, something that takes a week to even gather up the courage to consider. It’s another week after that before she lets it slip to Alitha (and no, she is not _hitting_ Ba’kif to let him know that she likes him) and yet another week after that to bring it up in therapy. Their suggestion leaves her puzzled more than anything, and sends her down the rabbithole of researching auroras because wouldn’t it make more sense to watch one on a planet with a colder climate like Csilla or Rentor versus the more temperate one of Nirauan? 

But there _is_ an aurora phenomenon visible, according to the data she’s able to pull up on her questis in between writing reports (and furiously avoiding Ba’kif). The best viewing location is a mesa about a twenty minute speeder ride from the base, and how convenient that some of the prime viewing opportunities are this week...

Jazzy’s never really been the drinking type (even in school), but right about now she could use a little shot of liquid courage. With no bottle in sight, she has to make do with a (few) deep, calming breaths before she sets out to find Ba’kif and completely fumble her way through asking him if he wants to watch the aurora with her.

For the briefest of moments he doesn’t react, but before she can make her excuses and flee there’s a look of _something_ that passes over his face; what, exactly, she isn’t sure, but it makes her stomach do several flips.

“I’ll pick you up at dusk.”

It’s as he’s walking away that Jazzy first starts to wonder if _“Do you want to watch the aurora with me?”_ has little (or absolutely nothing) to do with actually _watching_ the aurora and it’s when his lips crash into hers, hard and demanding as he lowers her to the blankets they’ve just laid out on the mesa that her suspicions are confirmed.

“But the aurora is about to start...” she protests in a breathless voice, her cheeks flushed.

Even laying down Ba’kif still towers over her, and when he chuckles it’s low and damn near predatory. “There are far more interesting things I would like to see right now, Zalynva.” His fingers dance along the hem of her shirt before giving it a slight tug. “This, off.” Ba’kif’s voice drops several octaves, the tone similar to the one she’s heard him use when telling the Marines to leave the Specialists alone; obviously the context is much different, and even though it’s just the slightest bit frightening it’s also absolutely _exhilarating._

Still, there’s a decent amount of hesitation in the way she’s slow to sit up and slip the shirt up and over her head before tossing it aside. She takes a quick glance down at her plain white bra, part of her wishing she had known the true meaning behind her request so she could have at least worn a different one. Ba’kif doesn’t seem to mind; he just traces a finger along one of the straps before pulling her in for another crushing kiss while his hands move around to work on the fasteners. When they break apart her bra joins her shirt on the blankets, and as Ba’kif gently (firmly) pushes her to lay back down again her natural inclination is to cover her chest.

“No.” He isn’t quite scolding her, but he still grabs her wrists to move her arms above her head. “Keep your hands there.”

Jazzy nods, not trusting her voice at the moment. Which is just as well, because the next sound to leave her mouth is a low moan as Ba’kif wraps his mouth around one of her nipples. He sucks and laps his tongue across it until she’s squirming, then he’s pulling back to lean over her as he takes both of her breasts in his hands, kneading the flesh. His fingers graze across her nipples, teasing, then _pinching_ , and it _hurts_. But there’s something in the pain, something that shoots straight to her core and makes her squirm again and even though part of her wants to push his hands away she fights the urge and keeps hers in place.

When he lets go she gasps, loudly, and he’s grinning like the tooka that just got the cream. “Good girl.” The way he says it, all low and rumbly, does _several_ things to her, the most obvious being the sudden (and now permanent) desire to want to do whatever it takes to hear him say that as often as possible.

Ba’kif makes quick work of the rest of her clothes after that and before she can even think to voice any concerns or protests, she’s laying naked before him.

Naked.

Outside.

_What if someone else comes out here to ‘watch the aurora’? No closed door here._

It’s that thought which sends her into a slight daze of panic, her eyes wide as she glances around. And it’s the gentle touch of Ba’kif’s hand on her jaw, guiding her eyes back to his that (somewhat) calms her down.

“No one will disturb us,” he says as he brushes her hair out of her face. “Unless you cannot stay quiet...”

She’s in the midst of processing that statement, mouth half-open, when he presses one hand over her mouth while pressing the other between her legs and she is _so wet_ , something that must please him because he lets out a low growl while nudging her legs further apart with his elbow before sliding a finger (or two?) inside of her. Jazzy whimpers into his hand, her back arching slightly off of the blanket because it’s been a long ( _long_ ) time since she’s felt fingers other than her own and _oh my stars_ does he know what he’s doing. Slow, deep thrusts, his thumb brushing over her clit each time and it’s not until her legs are trembling and she’s _begging_ into his hand, in Basic and Cheunh, that his hand speeds up.

“Come for me, my Zalynva.” Ba’kif stares down at her as he fucks her with his fingers, and she can’t be certain what _exactly_ does it for her in the end—the tone of his voice, the look in his eyes, or the _possessive_ way he says “ _my Zalynva”_ (or all three)—but her orgasm crashes into her so hard that he has to press his hand down a little more forcefully to muffle her cries. 

In the end, they do manage to watch a bit of the aurora. 

But only a bit, because he makes her come two more times before they leave; once with his mouth, and again with his fingers (but this time with her on her knees and her shoulders and face pressed down into the blankets). There’s a vague awareness of him helping her get dressed before he helps her into the speeder, and at some point on the ride back she knows she must doze off because she wakes up to the sound of a speeder door closing and a general sense of confusion because this is _definitely_ not her residence block that they’ve parked in.

“You need to sleep, and my place was closest,” Ba’kif explains as he helps her out of the speeder. “It does not need to be anything other than sleep unless you wish it to be, Zalynva.” He presses a kiss to her forehead, then ushers her inside before she can voice any protest.

And she actually doesn’t have any arguments this time. Instead, she giggles as a thought crosses her exhausted and orgasm-addled brain. “All that and I haven’t even hit a red on the training dummy yet.” 

She giggles again when Ba’kif shakes his head and grins while stripping down to his underwear. “Consider it a reward for getting more yellows. Now. You. Bed.” The stern look on his face is enough to send her into a fit of giggles this time, and she squeaks as he quickly divests her of her clothes, replacing them with one of his shirts.

There’s a momentary sense of awkwardness when first crawling into bed with him; how do you tell someone that, yes, you’ve had sex, but no, you’ve never actually just _slept_ with someone before? But Ba’kif either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care, because he just rolls onto his side, nudging her to do the same so he can wrap his arm around her and pull her back against his chest. And then there’s a sense of uncertainty, of not knowing if she'll actually be able to fall asleep like this...

Jazzy’s asleep within minutes.

And, for the first time in years, her sleep is free of nightmares. 


End file.
